


Looking for a fanfic. Help

by MarcelaV



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelaV/pseuds/MarcelaV
Summary: Just looking for a fanfic, will delete this as soon as I find It.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Looking for a fanfic. Help

Hello.

I'm looking for a fanfic in which Alec is forced to get engaged to Jace, i remember, but one night while traveling to his fiance's kingdom he meets Magnus and has sex with him (loses his virginity).

Magnus and Jace are family, I think brothers, and it's set in an ancient time (15th century or something like that).

I remember it was not complete, but the story was so interesting.

Please let me know.


End file.
